godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Thanks for the help. The templates look good. I'll try to remember to use them. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Do you think you could add some sort of mention of the Fanzilla side of the site to the Welcome template? For sure add a link to the rules page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I think some sites just want to have something that makes them look really good. And did you put us in the spotlight? Cause I didn't. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:03, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Please do get the image. I love that one. The one we have right now isn't that good, but I couldn't of anything better. But I would love to use that image as the logo. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Merging with two other wikias I've noticed two new wikias that could be merged with Wikizilla. The first is unactive and has no articles; perhaps it didn't take off as the creator had hoped. It's the Ultraman Wikia. No articles or anything. Then there's the Cloverfield Wikia. I know it has to be new, and it has several active users, as well as many articles. But it can only go so far before it can't go any further. At the very least I suggest that the Ultraman wikia redirect here (since that all it would do anyways). Thanks for listening. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) PS. Could you please get that image that you used for Wikizilla when it was in the spotlight? I asked you before, but apparently you were never able to do it or forgot. Thanks. :Ack, I did forget, I'm sorry! I thought I'd already given it to you, but obviously I didn't. I just uploaded two images for you; I hope you like them. :And yeah, let's talk about these merges. Ultraman never got claimed, so it won't be a problem to redirect that here... I just need to talk to somebody about closing the existing one down, and then I can create a redirect. I just checked, and right now, kingkong.wikia redirects here. If there's other names that should redirect here, we might as well get them set up. :Cloverfield just started, and the spotlight is bringing over some new people -- so for at least a couple weeks, I think it should stay as its own wiki. But I think it makes sense to have a prominent link from Cloverfield to Wikizilla -- and maybe back the other way, if you want. Scott (User:Scarecroe) is going to fix that up on the Cloverfield main page soon. :Once the spotlight's over, if the folks there don't mind, then yeah, I think we could look at moving the Cloverfield content over here. Does that sound good to you? -- Danny (talk) 23:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the pics. As for the Ultraman redirect, that's all it can really do, since there's not even any articles there. And yes, I know that the King Kong wikia redirects here. I asked for that previously, since it hadn't been edited in nearly a year. As for Cloverfield, yes, I believe we can wait till after the spotlight's over. When is it over? And what exactly do you mean by a prominent link between the Cloverfield wikia and Wikizilla? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:26, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I did the Ultraman redirect! The Cloverfield spotlight will be up for two weeks, until Feb. 11th. As for the link, check out the Cloverfield home page -- it's got a big ol' Wikizilla picture on the left side. -- Danny (talk) 19:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. And I did see that giant pic of Wikizilla. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Yes please, that will be very helpful. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Images I'd like to ask a favor of you. There's another user on here that used to help me with technical stuff, but he hasn't helped me in a while now, though I asked him repeatedly. So, I'll you instead. First off, could you please put up Image:Wikizilla1.png as the site pic?. Secondly, could you make a background? I'd like you to use these images: And if there's any area not covered by the pictures, fill it in with the hex color #669933. Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:20, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I put the logo up -- if you ever want to change it again, just save an image as "Image:Wiki.png". This one looks great! :I'm not sure how to do the background -- I'll ask Scott if he can help you with that... -- Danny (talk) 20:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Lordofmonsterisland :::I'd be happy to help. But, Lordofmonsterisland, I'm not sure what you mean by a background. Can you explain that? —Scott (talk) 00:22, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Cloverfield merger? Well, the spotlight is supposed to be done (though it's not), so I thought I'd bring this back up. Should we merge? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:43, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we decided to keep the spotlight going for another two weeks, because the wiki is doing very well right now. I don't know if you've checked it out recently, but it's got some regular contributors, and it's possible that it'll develop a real community. The two wikis aren't really in the same fictional universe in the way that Godzilla, King Kong and Ultraman are, so if Cloverfield develops as its own wiki, then I'm not sure that merging the two is the right thing to do. :My suggestion would be for you to do a little editing on Cloverfield over the next week and a half. You don't have to do much; just get involved over there a little bit, so that people know your name. Once the spotlight is over, we can talk to the community about whether they'd be interested in merging with Wikizilla. :How does that sound? -- Danny (talk) 20:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Although, technically, Cloverfield, Godzilla, King Kong, etc. are all in separate universes. I'll see what I can do over there, but I'll just have to hope and pray that I actually get to see the movie. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Bite your tongue. King Kong vs. Godzilla is my #1 Godzilla movie. If they're not in the same universe, then who was that big ape hanging from yellow balloons? -- Danny (talk) 22:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC) My bad. True, true..... I'll shut up now. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) By the way, you might want to get rid of the Ultraman wikia from the List of Wikia on Central Wikia (I didn't know I could fit so many wikias in a sentence). --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 22:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Where do you see it? It's not on any of the hubs... -- Danny (talk) 23:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) On this list and Here. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:32, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Ah, good catch... I took it off the list, and redirected the Ultraman page to Godzilla. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Cloverpedia seems to have slowed down on its' editing. Should we merge it now? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I have to say, I'm not seeing a compelling reason to merge them. I think they work well as affiliate sites, and don't have to merge. If you want to include Cloverfield coverage on Wikizilla, you could copy over the content for a Cloverfield section. Is there a reason why you think it should be a merge? -- Danny (talk) 00:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I just thought it'd be a good idea, as it has very limited growth. But, I suppose we can go with affiliates. I may bring this up some other time, but not for a while. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:12, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, cool. Thanks. -- Danny (talk) 17:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Skin Change I see your reasons, and I suppose if it's necessary it'll have to change. So, I guess you might as well explain the new stuff that can be done. Oh, and a Godzilla themed skin would be much appreciated; I was actually thinking of asking for one soon. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for understanding. I'll play around a little bit with a new skin; I'll show you something in a minute. -- Danny (talk) 21:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, what do you think about this? I kind of just threw it together, so there's lots of room for improvement. If you don't like it, we can change it back, or keep working on it -- you can learn more about it on the Monaco Customization page. If you were wondering, the city in the background strip is Tokyo. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The new skin looks good, but after working on changing the various pages that needed it over to a color that let you see the words, perhaps we should do a colored background instead of just white, so that the work wasn't wasted. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Which pages do you mean? -- Danny (talk) 23:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Well, templates and some other pages such as the main page got their background color changed so that it'd work better with a dark background color. Now that it's back to white that work's all a waste. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Question about Monaco Can it use the "/" feature. Let me explain what I mean by that: if I make a page, let's say Pigman, and then make another page called Pigman/Features, on Pigman/Features would it give me a link that let me go back to the Pigman page? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's the same. Monaco acts the same way that Monobook does, so anything you could do in Monobook still works on Monaco. :I'm sorry that I haven't gotten back to you about the dark templates, from the crossover.... I've been swamped with all kinds of wiki work. I'll ask Scott to get back to you about it -- I also want to see if he can fix the logo at the top so that Godzilla's shadow goes all the way to the bottom. -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I can understand being swamped with work. And I figured out that the / thing works the same, it just doesn't seem to work on pages in the Fanzilla namespace. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't? Can you show me an example? Maybe I can figure something out. -- Danny (talk) 16:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Here: Fanzilla:Godzilla Ultimatum/Waszuchi. Now, tell me if you see a link back to the Godzilla Ultimatum page, and if so, where is it? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 18:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Yup, you're right... How weird. I'll ask someone who knows more than I do about this stuff. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) The / feature has begun to work for the Fanzilla pages, for whatever reason. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, good! I asked someone to look into it, and I guess she figured out how to fix it. Great! -- Danny (talk) 21:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Um, any clue what happened to the skin? Because it's gone. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :That's really weird... I'll see if I can figure out what happened. -- Danny (talk) 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, it's fixed! I have no idea what happened or how it fixed itself, but it's fixed. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:26, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:10, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Split up the article Instead of having one long article that only lists these monsters I say we make smaller articles that describe them by series. Monsters that have appeared in more than one series get their own article (IE Red King, Gomora, Muruchi, Eleking, Sadorah, Zetton, etc.). Not only do people get what they are looking for specifically when finding something, but it also makes the site look more organized. No I'm just passing through I'm just a fan of monster movies and wanted to help. Question About Fanzilla I really, really want to make Fanzilla about my characters but I don't know how to make it so, can you tell me how? Please...? I have a lot of characters (more than 40) that are interesting monsters that I want to show in here. .There are also ultramans in my story too, including monsters from ultraman/other movies too (but I costumize those characters). That's the thing that I really want to make in this web/wiki (Fanzilla). So I really, really appreciate if you would help me. I don't have more questions, I just wanna ask about Fanzilla. G-X Zillaxaur 10:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Great! Here are the Fanzilla rules. All you have to do is create a new page with Fanzilla: at the beginning. Go up to the URL at the top of your browser (where it says http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toughpigs) and replace User_talk:Toughpigs with Fanzilla:Your_article_name. Have fun! -- Danny (talk) 14:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? from GodzillaIsland7.2